Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker is from the Planet of Tatooine. His mother Shmi Skywalker lost a gambling bet so him and his mother then became slaves to Watto a Junk Dealer. When Qui-Gonn Jiin, Padme Amidala, R2-D2 and Jar Jar Binks entered Wattos Junkyard Anakin thought Padme was an Angel and then liked her. Anakin saved Jar Jar from a nasty Pod Racing Champion Sebula. Days Later Anakin was in a Pod Race and he was losing but then started winning until it was just him and Sebule but Sebule's Pod Racer went down so Anakin Won and he free from being a slave but his mother wasn't. Qui-Gonn told him he will become a Jedi Knight so Anakin Left Mos Esiley missing his mother but a sneak attack from Sith Lord Darth Maul but the Sith were extincted. They escaped and headed to ther Planet of the Corucant. Anakin then saw the Jedi Council but Yoda said he was too old to become one. Anakin, Qui-Gonn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Queen Amidala and the Rebels returned to Naboo. The Rebels and Queen Amidala took on the Droids but Nute Gunray thought the Battle was going to far from where he was. The Jedi took on Darth Maul and Anakin accidently with R2-D2 headed towards the Battle of Naboo at which the Barracade was. Anakin started building faith and fired at some the Trade Federation Droid Shuttles and he blasted them. Qui-Gonn was killed by Darth Maul but moments later Obi-Wan Kenobi killed Maul and Qui-Gonn said train the boy he is the chosen one. So Obi-Wan told Anakin at the Burning of Qui-Gonn Jinn that he is going to become a Jedi Knight and so Anakin did. 10 Years Later Anakin went back to Corucant and saw Padme Amidala and she thought he was much older now and Anakin thought she was still Beautiful but Padme never always thought of Anakin but Anakin always thought of Padme. When Anakin was guarding Padme he saw 2 Poisonous Worms and saw the Bounty Hunter Zam Wesell and chased her with Obi-Wan Kenobi clinging onto a Droid around the City. Anakin then caught Obi-Wan and jumped onto her ship as the ship crashed he jumped off and chased Zam Wesell into a Bar. Obi-Wan followed and Zam almost killed Obi-Wan but he cut off her hands. As soon as she was about to say who she was working for the Bounty Hunter Jango Fett shot a Poisonous Dart at her. Anakin then had to guard Padme to her home world of Naboo. Him and her had fun in the grass and on the Beast and they had their first kiss at her home. They also had fun eating their dinner together too. When Anakin returned to Tatooine he went to Watto and Watto said Annie little Annie Skywalker you are Annie hello oh your a Jedi now. He asked where his mother was and he said he sold her to somebody at the other side of Tatooine. Anakin went and found out she went missing so hours later he got onto a Speeder and raced to find her at a Tusken Raider Camp but when he found her minutes later she died. Anakin was angry so he killed the Tusken Raiders the Males, Females and the Children. Padme and Anakin got a Hologram of Obi-Wan on Geonosis and sent it to the Jedi Council but he was Captured by Droidekas and Geonosians. Padme and Anakin flew to Geonosis but in the Droid Factory they were captured and put to excecution in Poggle the Lessers Geonosis Battle Arena where Anakin, Padme and Obi-Wan were sent to Death by 3 Beasts. Anakin escaped his Beast and then the Battle on Geonosis began and Anakin with Obi-Wan followed Count Dooku and Battled him but Obi-Wan fell and Anakin lost his Right Arm so Dooku got away and in the end Anakin married Padme Amidala. Years Later Anakin and Obi-Wan boarded General Grievous's Ship and killed Droids. They found the Chancellor but also Count Dooku after Obi-Wan got whacked pretty badly Anakin moments later cut of Dooku's Hands and the Beheaded him. Anakin carried Obi-Wan to a Corridor but the Ship was falling. They were caught by Droids and taken to the Control Room. General Grievous took there Lightsabres but they got them back and started killing the Droids and a Couple of Nemodians but Grievous Escaped so Anakin Safely Landed the Remains of the Separatist Cruiser onto the Landing Bay on Corucant. Anakin had a Premonition of Padme dying in Child Birth. Anakin met the Chancellor and they talked about a Sith Lord who could bring the people he loved the most back to Life. Anakin hours later found out that Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for years. Mace Windu and 3 other Jedi were going to Arrest him but he Killed 3 of them except Windu was defeating Palpatine known as Darth Sidious but Anakin cut off Windu's Right Arm and Sidious electricuted him off of the Chancellor's Room to his Death. Anakin wasn't happy with what he just did but Sidious said he could save the one he loves so Anakin joined him and was known as Darth Vader. Anakin and all 501st Legion Troopers marched into the Jedi Temple and killed Jedi and Little Children Jedi. Anakin then was sent to the Planet of Mustafar to Kill the remaining Separatist Leaders. When Anakin arrived he sealed all the Doors where the Separatist Leaders were and they were trapped. Nute Gunray welcomed him but Vader started killing the Droids, Geonosians and then The Separatist Council and their Assisstants one by one. Wat Tambor, San Hill, Shu Mai, Poggle the Lesser and he left Nute Gunray till last and Gunray said but we wanted to make Peace with you the War is Over and Anakin Killed Him and all Droid Factories and Bases had to be Shut Down by order of Darth Sidious. Padme arrived on Mustafar and Anakin was happy until he saw Obi-Wan Kenobi he said you have gone against me and started choking Padme Obi-Wan said let her go Anakin and the Jueled for Minutes but in the end Obi-Wan Sliced of Anakin's Left Arm and Both of his Legs. He took his Lightsabre and left Anakin to die. Sidious found Anakin aka Vader and took him to a Medical Building and he was turned more Robot now than Human. Padme gave Birth to Anakin's Children called Luke and Leia Skywalker and Padme died. Darth Vader then went onto an Imperial Cruiser and commanded the Clones who Darth Sidious made obey them both but Vader still loved Padme his Dead Wife. Then Sidious now Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin were on an Imperial Cruiser watching their New weapon being built the Death Star.